legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake the Bandit
Drake the Bandit (盗賊ドレイク, Tōzoku Doreiku, lit."Thief Drake") is the sole resident and guardian of the Shrine of Shirley. Story Drake was known as a great bandit who could open any lock with a wire. He caused quite a bit of trouble in Lohan a few years prior and vanished shortly after that, having left to protect the Shrine of Shirley from other bandits. Dart, Lavitz and Rose go beyond the "odd plant" in the Nest of Dragon to arrive at the Shrine of Shirley in search of Dragoni Plant. Once they make it to the main area of the shrine, they are attacked by Drake. He claims they are here to steal whatever is in the shrine. Dart tries to argue, but Rose says that it would be easier to kill him and the battle begins. When the battle is over, Shirley arrives and questions why the dragoons are here at her shrine. Dart explains they where looking for Dragoni Plant but there is none in the shrine Shirley suggests instead that if they can earn it from her, she will give them the White Silver Dragoon Spirit to heal their friend. They receive the spirit from Shirley but she asks that they heal Drake as he was a simple guardian to the shrine. When revived Drake begins to run around yelling for Shirley to come back. Battle Drake has only a few attack but mostly uses traps to block and attack your team. About half way through the fight he will heal. *'Dagger Toss': His regular attack, he throws three daggers from his hand. *'Wire Net': Drake plays his second trick by weaving out a wire net which makes him invulnerable to physical attacks. Barrier that needs to be destroyed before he can be attacked. The net has 100 HP. The bandit can still play his bomb tricks while facing the wire net. *'Bombs': Drake opens his box and unloads three bombs. Each bombs will roll three times towards corresponding characters, and after three rolls, the bomb will approach and explode in front of them, causing massive damage. Each bomb has 76 HP. *'Heal': Drake use a Healing Potion and heal 360 HP when his health is yellow or below. Note: The battle against Drake can be very difficult if the party was not trained enough, and does not have enough magic items, especially when having trouble destroying his bombs or preventing him from rehealing. Here are some tips: #If brought enough A powerful magic items, Rose can use them to fend off all the ugly tricks by Drake, meanwhile hurting him badly. #Dart can deal a real blow to Drake with his Volcano (if leveled high-enough), while Rose can harm Drake badly with her Whip Smack (if also leveled high-enough). #As always for bosses, Additions you might have trouble with, or simply do less damage because they are lower level, can be replaced with earlier Additions, or use Dragoon form and D-Attack. Gallery Bombs.jpg|Bombs Wire Net.jpg|Wire Net Everyone and Shirley.jpg|Shirley and everyone Trivia *A man similar to Drake in appearance appears at the beginning of Disk 3, listening to Resident Knight Harris' plan about the wolf, Kamuy. *It has been speculated among fans that Drake the Bandit drops Bandit Shoes, however this has been extensively proven false. Category:Boss Category:Wind Element Category:Shrine of Shirley Category:Humans